Falling Stars
by hyperfeline
Summary: On Alterina the beta trolls and the beta kids are living together in a large hive. All seems peaceful until a mysterious group of adult trolls appear, ready to take over the planet. Their only hope might be a teenage girl with a odd past and a friendly adult troll with a even more pecuilar ability.
1. Catnapped

**New fanfic! I seriously have been waiting forever to get this typed up. The first chapter might seem short but the later chapters should be longer. I already wrote around 15 chapters already so updates should come quick. Or maybe not because of my lazy self...**

**But anyway I hope you enjoy this. It might seem weird and confusing at first, but it should get better.**

**I present...**

**Falling Stars.**

Chapter 1

Bright red blood splattered everywhere. Nepeta gasped and jumped back as Karkitty, no Karkat fell towards the ground. She looked up. Whoever attacked him was gone.

Nepeta's lip trembled. He had to be okay. He had to be. That slight hope calmed her down, but a few tears fell anyway. She kneeled down and rested her head on Karkat's shoulder.

There was some blood on Nepeta's face and hair, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was here with her flush crush. Nepeta closed her eyes.

"Don't go." she whispered as a tear dripped down her cheek.

Nepeta jolted awake. She was breathing heavily. Her lusus, Pounce de Leon was curled up around her.

"Oh Pounce..." Nepeta mumbled. "I had the worse nightmare. I must have fallen out of my recuperacoon. I'm glad you slept beside me."

Pounce opened her eyes and swished her tail over Nepeta. She muzzled the cat-loving troll's face.

"Its okay..."

Nepeta looked up at her lusus with large yellow eyes. "I'm glad you're here. Even though..."

She stopped. Thoughts of the past part of a sweep filled he mind.

It all started with what seemed to be a few days ago. A small group of adult trolls that were secretly living on the Alternia attacked Nepeta and her friends. Their lusui guided them to safety after a short duel between the younger and older trolls. After a few days of travel, the large group managed to drag themselves of the planet. With the help of their lusui, the trolls managed to build a large hive with a respiteblock for each of them, along with a computer lab.

Nepeta's respiteblock looked similar to her old cave. It had furs of the beasts that she hunted all over the floor. The walls of the block were covered in drawings and ships of her friends. It took her a while to redo her shipping wall, but it was worth it.

Pounce stretched. "If I was you, I would go hunting." Nepeta purred. "That's a purrfect idea!" She patted Pounce's head and excitedly put on her claw gloves.

"Bye!" Nepeta ran out of the door on all fours. She dashed down the hallway.

"Hi Nepeta!"

She knew that voice.

"Mew mew, Feferi!" Nepeta stood up. She giggled and bounced around Feferi.

"What are you up to?" Feferi asked.

"Hunting."

Feferi smiled. "Whale, that sounds nice. I'm going to eat now. See you later, you pesky furball."

Nepeta purred. She waved goodbye.

Suddenly she noticed Karkat. Nepeta crouched and...

"TACKLEPOUNCE!"

_THUD_

"Damn it Nepeta." Karkat growled. Nepeta leaped off of him. "h33 h33!"

Karkat stood up and brushed off his sweater. He walked away towards the lab. Nepeta headed to the front door. She was about to open it when she heard a deep voice behind her.

"I believe going outside at this moment is a foolish idea."

Nepeta turned around and glared at her moirail, Equius.

"Stop being such a silly paw!"

"I'm serious." Equius said.

Nepeta frowned. "Huh? Why?"

Equius crossed his arms. "Feferi said she spotted one of the adult trolls by the beach this morning. I'm worried about your safety, so I forbid you from going outside for a short period of time."

Nepeta thought about Equius and Feferi. They were quickly becoming more than friends. In fact, Nepeta actually shipped the two highbloods as matesprites. Nepeta shook those thoughts from her thinkpan.

"How long?" Nepeta whimpered, not wanting to wait a long tome to go hunting.

"A few days." Equius answered.

Nepeta hissed. Not what she wanted. She waited until Equius disappeared into the hallway.

"Now I go hunting!" she squealed. Nepeta threw open the door and ran outside into the night.

Something suddenly crashed into Nepeta. She was about to attack but whoever tackled her was too fast. She was slammed into the ground. Pain ran though her. Nepeta looked up and gasped.

It was three of the adult trolls. Fear rushed though Nepeta. But before she could do anything, the world around spun and went black.

She had been kidnapped.

* * *

**I bet all of you are wondering... "What the heck is going on, hyperfeline?" Don't worry all will be explained in time. **

**The beta kids will come later along with my self insert (yes don't kill me)**

**Next chapter is going to go back to the trolls.**

**Oh I have a question.**

**Should I use my real name (Casidy) in this?**


	2. Exploding Computers (horrible ch title)

**Why is no one reading this? I'm not trying to complain but I noticed that this isn't getting much views. I changed the summary and cover picture so it should be more interesting to read. I'm also very happy to see that someone followed my fanfic. Thank you for that follow and favorite. Here's a scalemate plushie and a cookie. *hands scalemate and cookie***

**Once again, thank you to all of the people that are interested in this. Can I please have more reviews. Even if its something stupid or one worded, I'll still be pleased.**

**Sorry for not updating right away, I've been slacking off on this. Heh heh.**

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling now and let you read the new chapter.**

**Oh and I had my first Faygo just over a week ago. :)**

* * *

The dining room was surprisingly quiet**.** Sollux was on his husktop, Equius was chugging his bottle of lusus milk, Rose was teaching Kanaya how to make pancakes, Gamzee and Tarvos were talking and Aradia was helping John gather up all of the plates.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and everyone jumped.

"What was that?" John asked. "I don't know, but I smell smoke." Tarvos whispered.

Sure enough, the air was filled with the musty thick scent of smoke. Something exploded or was on fire down the hallway.

A gust of panic hit John. "Smoke?!" He ran down the hall. Rose looked up from the stove and rolled her eyes. "I wonder what exploded this time" she muttered. Kanaya frowned. "I hope it wasn't the generator..." Rose shook her head. "If it was the generator, then the bang would have been louder."

Meanwhile, John was running down the hallway into the patch of smoke.

"Thanks a lot"

John knew that voice. He headed closer, but the smoke masked his vision. It was staring to bother his throat.

"Who's here?" he called out. A pair of eyes glowed though from the edge of the smoke cloud. He heard footsteps but John still couldn't see very well.

Karkat stepped out of the smoke. He gave John a worried look. "Get the fuck out of here dude."

John ignored the troll and walked deeper into the smoke. "What happened?" "Doucheface here got into Sollux's room." He pulled on John's arm, leading him away from the smoke.

"Who?"

"It wasn't my fault, Kar!"

Karkat hissed. "That idiot" He pointed to his left.

John titled his head. "Eridan?"

The seadweller stepped out of the smoke waving his arms. "Don't listen to him. I had no idea that it was going to explode." Eridan wiped his glasses off.

"What exploded?" John looked around, but there was still a thick layer of smoke in the hallway. "Sollux's computer." Karkat stomped past John and went into the dining room.

Eridan gave John a nervous smile. "Hi."

John glanced into the patch of smoke. Sure enough, the smoke was spilling out of Sollux's room.

Sollux over heard the discussion and sped into the hallway. He shoved Eridan into the wall. "Did you explode my computer? Did you?" Sollux angrily glared at Eridan. Aradia stumbled into the hallway. She poked Soullx's shoulder. "Calm down. Maybe you can build a new computer."

"A new computer?! This took me almost a whole fucking sweep to make. Then fishdick here blew it up!" With a sudden rush of rage, Sollux punched Eridan, causing him to hit the ground.

John winced. "Aradia is right. I think you should calm down."

Red and blue sparks were beginning to form behind Sollux's eyes. "I'm tried of living here with a bunch of idiots!" He angrily walked into his block and slammed the door shut.

"I thought Karkat was the cranky one." John said, watching as Eridan stood up. Aradia shook her head. "He only gets pissed when someone messes with his technology." Eridan limped towards Aradia and John. Before he could say a word, Vriska dashed though the hallway and crashed into him. Vriska snickered and shoved him away.

"What the h..."

"Wait up Vriska!" John ran after Vriska, but also accidently stampeded Eridan, causing him to yelp. Aradia ignored Eridan and went into Sollux's block.

"Ow..."

Burised and a little dizzy, Eridan made his way to his block, while not trying to a cry of pain. What did he do to deserve the events of today? He did blow up Sollux's computer, but on accident. He only wanted to mess around with Sollux's computer, not explode it. Sighing, he slowly opened the door to his block. Seahorsedad greeted him with a neigh.

Eridan payed no attention to his lusus. He collapsed onto his light blue couch and sulked.

* * *

Kanaya and Rose handed out pancakes. Equius looked around. "Where is Nepeta? I haven't seen here since our argument all night." Karkat glanced around the diningroom/eating block, hoping to catch a glimpse of the cat loving troll.

"I don't see her"

Equius frowned. "I specfically told her not to go outside. I bet she disobeyed my orders and went into the forest."

Jade brust into the room panting. "I just..." Her fluffy white dog ears flattened. John ran up to his friend. "What's wrong?"

Rose handed Jade a glass of water. Jade took a sip and placed the cup on the table. "I was just outside, minding my own business when I suddenly heard a ruckus. I went to see what was going on. I saw..." Jade's voice dropped. "I think it was Nepeta."

Karkat gasped. "What happened to her?" Equius gave Jade a interested and concerned look.

"She got taken." Jade whispered.

The room grew slient.

"No..." Karkat closed his eyes. It was his responbily to make sure everyone in this hive was safe. Now Nepeta was in danger. Guilt and sadness crashed over him. Equius punched the wall next to him, leaving a gigantic hole.

"Who did this?" he demanded.

Jade looked at her shoes. "I think it was those trolls that were giving you guys a problem." The beta kids ended up meeting the trolls after they fled those just mentioned adult trolls and built their large hive.

"That's it." Everyone looked at Karkat. "We need to hunt down their hideout, shove our feet in their patheic faces and get Nepeta back. Gog only knows what they're doing to her."

Rose frowned. "I don't believe that's a wise choice." Karkat threw her a furious look. "We have a lot of us with God Tier powers, don't we?"

"We do but..." Rose trailed off.

Karkat stood on the table. "Here's the plan. We break into their liar, kick their idiotic asses and we rescue Nepeta. Deal? Everyone okay with that?"

Everyone that was in the room mumbled agreement.

"Alright. Its nice to see that we're finally agreeing on shit. Now lets go!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if there's any misspellings. I typed half of this out on Wordpad. **

**When I was typing this out I put "fluffy white doge" instead of "fluffy white dog ears"**

**Ha ha. :)**

**Please review and don't be afraid to follow. **

**HoNk :o)**


End file.
